Hybrid
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Coming from a mixed background  not just in the natural but the supernatural too  Bella has to fit in with the La Push residents now that her mother is going to marry Joshua Uley. Not only does she stick out as a human, but she's not a normal wolf either
1. Sneak Peak

_**Okay this is a story I just came up with, I want you guys to tell me if I should carry on writing it or not.**_

_**Renee and Joshua Uley got together and they both lived on the rez, Bella get's picked on except by the pack and becomes really close with an 18 year old Jacob. (Bella is 17) then Jake starts to feel funny, and Bella unleashes her furry on Billy. **_

"How could you?" I yelled at Billy, "He was your son! You only son! And you threw him to the wolves like he was nothing!" I screamed and then I started to shake. I huffed, and walked out; jumping into my Camaro that Joshua had bought for me. I drove into Forks until I was shaking so bad I had to pull over. I stumbled out and fell down the banking into the woods. I pushed up onto my hands, but they gave out on me.

Then I started to scream. A wave of pain was sent through me, and I didn't even know where it had come from, but it was agony. It felt like I was on fire, like it was spreading through my whole body, I convulsed on the floor, my back arching away from the ground and my hands clenching into fists, the heels of my shoes digging into the ground. Then my joints started to pop, at another scream was ripped from my lungs.

It started at my toes, and as the popping sensation got closer, I felt my body getting bigger, and then going back to normal. It felt like insects were crawling under my skin and I just wanted to scratch, but I couldn't, and then I was fine. Until with a final burst of pain, I was flipped onto the ground, on all fours and a lot taller than I had been to start out with. I looked down and had to do a double take.

I was white, with traces of gold and black in my fur, blending, but the black was more like dots, and the gold was all over, but the white was mixed in with it. I was panting and looking around and then I saw the Cullen's looking at me with pity in their eyes. Then they all turned and left.

I turned to the words, where I could sense people getting closer, images flashing through my head as they got closer, and I backed up until my rump hit a tree and I crouched into a spring. I didn't know where they were, but I didn't want to get hurt. I wasn't one for pain. I watched as they stopped. I saw a wolf, Grey with dark spots and his eyes, they looked familiar, but I couldn't place them. Then a brown wolf next to him, he didn't remind me of anyone, but I felt like I should know him. A Black wolf stood in the front, I took him to be the alpha, and he reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it. A Dark silver wolf stood next to him, and I knew those eyes, eyes that used to hate me, but turned all nice. The only wolf I was sure of at the moment was Paul, because at that moment, it felt like I would know him anywhere, like he could make all this better. And then the russet brown one next to him, I knew him too.

_Jake_

Was all I said and he barked. Yeah, defiantly Jake! I narrowed my eyes at the rest of them, then the grey and spotted one hit me. Embry? And my gaze shifted to the Black coloured one. Sam? This left the brown one. I racked my head for a name, and my eyes widened, Jared? They all sat to show they weren't a threat, and I did the same, keeping my back to the tree.

_Looks like we have some explaining to do, huh sis? _Sam said

_Ya think? _ I said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 1, Moving

_**You wanted another chapter to make up your minds; you got another chapter to make up your minds. Enjoy and Review! :D**_

I was happy, living with mom on our own after Charlie had left to marry some bimbo from Florida, don't get me wrong, I was loving the money he put into my account every month, but that was it. We hardly ever spoke, and after the first year of him being away, the only way we contacted each other was by email, and we barley sent those anymore. Did I miss him? Sure. But was I glad he was gone? Yeah. It was obvious that he and my mom weren't meant to be, even if I did come out of the equation.

But she was happy now, and it was moving day for us. Yes! Moving day, after twelve years of being overly hyper and me having to be the grown up in our dynamic duo, she had finally found someone, and it had calmed her down, if only a fraction. I loved my mom, I did! But sometimes, she could be a little ... over the top. And we hired a truck to move all our things precisely 47.2 miles down the road, into the middle of La Push. It had a lower population then Forks, a smaller school, that held just over three hundred kids, but some of them were from the Makah and Hoquiam reservation too.

And I was about to stick out like a sore thumb. Most of our stuff had gone down the day before, not it was just the big stuff, and that's when we had pulled in the muscle. Jacob, Embry and Sam where helping move our things while Quil 'supervised'. Anything to get out of doing an honest day's work if you ask me. He just enjoyed standing next to me and flirting. When all out furniture (mainly from my room since the only thing Joshua had done was paint my room, and that was an ugly pink colour, he said I thought I would like it. 'Girls like pink right?' he questioned; I knew he knew I didn't, and he was doing it to get on my nerves. 'The singer yeah, not the colour' I huffed and went to my bare room.

But he made my mom happy, and that's all that mattered, right? Billy was driving the truck; I was in my car that Joshua had bought me, just to show off to my mom, and she was driving our old jeep down to the reservation. Tomorrow should be fun.

XXX

Well, to say I told you so to myself isn't much fun, so I got Jake and Embry to do it for me.

"We told you so" they said at the same time, in the same pitch of voice.

"Oh shut up" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and took in my surrounding. It wasn't that impressive. It sort of reminded me of Joshua's house.

_Red bricks, red borders and a Black door. When you stepped in, it was small, the living room was small, the kitchen was bigger but still small, when he showed me to my room, yup, and you guessed it. It was small. He was just lucky I was a small girl, on some honking beast of a boy like his son who had moved out last year._

I had told the guy's this and all they said was 'stop complaining and deal with it' then they walked me to the office, where I got my papers, gym outfit, and locker number. Then I went to my home room, and when I walked in, there was complete silence and they were all looking at me. I handed my slip to the teacher.

"Bella, come sit with me!" I heard a voice. I looked around and Leah, Sam's ex-girlfriend was waving at me. I waved back and went to go sit with her. We chatted and expressed our dislike of Joshua. All my stuff had been put into my room, except everything was still in boxes.

Dinner was fun, for the first time (according to Leah) seniors sat with her. I didn't make a big deal of I'd since I'd know Jake for a while, and I'd also know his friends. But Leah was eating it up. Last lesson in jump, was volley ball, and it was the only sport I was good at. Anything else I sucked at, my mom said I just didn't apply myself enough.

But all the way through that class, I saw one guy, Paul Lahote, staring daggers at me, and it made me feel like this damn town. Small! I avoided him for the rest of the lesson and just couldn't wait to get home. No doubt it would be just as boring as yesterday had been.

_**I know it's not much, but it's all I can give you at the moment. ENJOY! And REVIEW and tell me if I should carry on :D**_


	3. Chapter 2, Rules

_**The next chapter ... review please! :D**_

_**And just to clear a question I was asked, the first chapter was a sneak peak, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear, it's a part that will happen in the story, but not yet :D okay (Y) plus all the guys are wolves already! Just to clear that up :D**_

When I got home that day, Joshua sat me down and stood towering over me like he was trying to show me he was the dominant man, the head of the house hold. I sat back and folded my arms over my chest showing I was relaxed no matter how aggressive he's trying to make he is.

"First rule of this town, you earn your keep. So you'll have a job, I've set one up for you and you'll start tomorrow, Jacob Black will show you, his mother owns the place. Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, second rule, you will do your share of house chores, and you'll keep your room clean. Understood?" I nodded again. "Right, now go do your homework and then you can start on dinner." Was all he said to me and then walked off.

I rolled my eyes and made my way up stairs. My mom may like him, but in my opinion, not that anyone was asking, he was one major dick. I got to my room and started on my homework straight away. I finished literally two seconds before Joshua was shouting up the stairs to hurry up. I ran down the stairs and nearly falling, I caught myself on the last step and righted myself before I walked into the kitchen.

I started on food, he told me what we were having, and I made it. We had fish, with some sauce I'd never made before, but he told me what to put in it, and I tasted it all before I put it on the fish. It was quite nice. I also boiled some rice and then I put it on three plates and carried it onto the dining room and put them on the small table.

Did I mention the house was small?

We ate without much being said and then I took the plates out to be washed, which I did while Renee and Joshua talked and watched TV. I watched them interact from the kitchen. He seemed really nice to her, but he's already been through the father stage once, I was just an accessory that he's waiting to get rid of. He was good for mother, but not for me. I had a dad; it wasn't like I needed another one, even if my father was only a fraction less of a knob then this guy. When I finished washing the dishes, I murmured I was going out and grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

I crossed my arms and headed for the beach, I could see a fire at the end of the beach so I didn't go quite as far as that, but I sat near the ocean and rapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees and looking out into the ocean. How it was endless, kind of like life, unless something interrupted it. I sighed and shifted my head so my forehead was on my knees and I closed my head, relishing in the silence.

Then the scuffing of sand interrupted my silence. I looked to my right where the sound had come from and I saw a huge guy walking towards me. I kept my eyes trained on the figure, just in case I had to kick some vital parts and sprint for my life. But when the light caught his features and he sat next to me, his knee's slightly bent, with his arms sagging over them.

"My dad getting to you yet?" his husky voice said.

I shook my head, then he gave me a pointed look and I reluctantly nodded.

"I thought so." Sam said.

"He's fine around my mom, it's just when it comes to me" I said softly. "I figured it was having a kid in the house again, he finally got a wife after your mom and he thinks I'm the extra bit that if he treats like crap enough I'll leave. I mean, you hadn't long moved out and then I move in, can't be easy" I said.

"You're pretty observant aren't you?" he asked, but I think it was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. "How school?" he asked.

"Is it wrong that you're the first person to ask me that out of everyone and you're the person I've talked to the least? Its fine I guess, I mean, as fine as outcast can feel with a couple hundred eyes burning a hole and practically screaming 'you don't belong here' other than that? It's fine" I said, rambling.

"Did you know the word 'fine' is the most commonly used lie in the world, no matter what language you say it in, it always says the opposite of how your feeling." He said, staring out at the ocean. "I heard Joshua got you a job?" I nodded again. "I'll tell Jacob to keep you company, it's his mom's place. He helps, along with Quil and Embry after school." He said. "And Leah" he added, as if almost as an afterthought.

"I talked to Leah today, she was in most of my classes and kept me company, and she's one of the few people nice to me" I said.

"She's a nice girl, one hell of a temper on her if you get on the wrong side, but nice as pie if your her friend." He said. "She'll be good to have on your side with some of the vultures in that school. The guys too." He said.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I've known Jake, Quil and Em for a while." I said thoughtfully. It went into silence for a couple of minutes. "Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" I asked. I saw him nod and grunt. "Why did you and Leah break up?"

Then his back stiffened and it was as if he made himself relax. "It's ... complicated something you wouldn't understand so just leave it at that. Leah understands and that's all that matters. Okay?" he said. I nodded fastly and then looked away.

"I should probably head back, my mom might worry of I'm out any later" _not likely, but she doesn't even know I'm gone. _I thought and sighed.

"You know, me and Emily are here if you need us right? I know what you're going through, lived it for 18 years remember? So if you ever need to talk, you know where I am" he said getting up and dusting his hands off on his shorts. I nodded and he helped me up.

"Thanks" I muttered and brushed the sand off my hands and jeans. "I'll keep that in mind" I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Bella!" Sam called and I looked over my shoulder. "Things will get better. See you at the wedding this weekend." Then he waved and jogged off down the beach towards the fire. Guess they were having a bonfire or something. I walked home and when I walked in my mom looked at me.

"Bella? I thought you went up stairs?" she said, proving my point of her noticing little to nothing.

"No mom, I went out for a short walk. I thought I told you?" then I shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"Honey?" I looked over my shoulder, and she was frowning. "Everything okay?"

I plastered a smile on my face and hoped it was okay. "Everything's fine mom" I gave her a soft smile and then walked into my room. Wow, Sam was right. people do say fine when they lie.

_**Okay I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but I hope you like it :D **_

_**Did anyone buy 'the twilight saga: the official illustrated guide'? was you as shocked as I was when I found out Amun was Demetri's sire? And is it me or is Edward way better looking as a drawing then in person? Or not whatever**_

_**Please review! They keep me sane, and no one want insane righting, trust me ;) **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Lauren xxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 3, New Job

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Katherine, because she just lost her stories, so I hope this cheers you up :D**_

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it...**_

_**Some facts...**_

_**- Paul was born in Tacoma and lived there till he was 8**_

_**- His parent's split up and he went to live with his father in La Push**_

_**- He comes from the Uley gene line**_

_**- Black hair, Dark Silver fur, and Brown eyes**_

_**- And he's The Alpha Third (sort of like a beta)**_

_**Thought you might like some background on out brooding teenage werewolf :D**_

So, I talked to Jacob most of the day, and he filled me in on the basics and told me to just nod and agree with Joshua, it was easier. I smiled and nodded, grateful for his help.

With the usual hazing from Paul, and too afraid to look at him or pay him any attention, and just put up with it, I ignored him and prayed that he would just leave alone and go pick on someone else. I'd seen him with Sam a few times, outside of school obviously, but he stayed away from Sam and his friends whenever he could. I wondered why?

"Stop thinking so hard, it's not good for you" Jake said when he met me outside of school, I was giving him a lift to him moms diner, the only diner in town, so I was starting to worry if there would be a lot of people there. Apparently there were others who worked there, apart from me, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Leah. Jared's girlfriend Kim worked there and Sam's fiancée, Emily worked there too. So I wouldn't be on my own.

When we got there, Jacob helped me out and we walked to the door, the little bell above the door rang and a woman with long black hair and a smile like the sun was behind her teeth waved at Jake and I. We waved back; I was guessing this was his mom. When we got up there, Sarah started to explain stuff, I just nodded, and then I told her I'd done it before for the diner in Forks.

"I thought I'd seen you somewhere" she beamed at me. I blushed and nodded. "Well, I'm glad to have you on bored, the customers had nothing but nice things to say about you, I should know, I heard them all" then she gave me a hug and handed me an apron, note pad and pencil. I smiled and radiated kindness when I took orders, and they seemed to really like me, I got at least a ten dollar tip from every person that I waited on.

I saw Jessica and Lauren at the door giggling and I hid from them, they were here to make fun of me. So it was the perfect opportunity when I had two milkshakes (strawberry and chocolate) for them to trip me up. They landed all over me and all in my hair. Everyone laughed and I just got up and put the cups back, as Jake ushered me to the bathroom.

He helped me wash the milk shake out of my hair and then I tied it back with an elastic band, and then we sponged out most of the liquid in my clothes and Jake handed me the shirt he had on over his t-shirt. I smiled as I did the buttons up and then tied the bottom so it wasn't too long for me.

"Thanks Jake" I smiled and I kissed his cheek, I saw him blush and then he gave me a hug. I walked back out and grabbed the tray with the milkshakes on again. When Jessica went for a second time I stamped down hard and she cried out in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, funny place to leave your foot Jessica" I said sweetly then walked past her as I heard her mutter something, I didn't even pay attention to her as I placed the milkshakes down and smiled. "Can I get you anything else?" I had a friendly smile on my face.

I saw Jessica glare at me as I walked past and I knew Paul was on their table, flirting with Lauren, he could have her. Whore for a whore and all that, it was funny how I hated them both with a passion. I looked down at my phone when it started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and Edwards name and picture was flashing across the screen. I smiled and flipped it open, telling Sarah I was going on my ten minute break, she nodded and I walked into the back room.

"Hi Edward" I smiled and I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Hi Bella, are you okay? Alice said something happened while you were at work, something to do with dairy products?" he said.

"It was nothing Edward, I was carrying milkshakes to a table and Jessica tripped me up, I'm fine, Jake helped me."

"There just lucky I can't come down and sort that flea infested town out" he growled down the phone.

"Edward! Be nice, this 'flea infested town' happens to be where I live now, and I have friends that have lived here all there life, so don't start!" I threatened.

"I have to ..." then the line went dead.

"Oh real mature, for a hundred and seven year old immortal, he doesn't half act like a toddler" I muttered under my breath.

"So what's wrong with this 'flea infested town' and the hundred and seven year old toddler?" a husky voice asked. I laughed.

"Oh you know, he can't have his own way so he was a tantrum." I smiled and turned to face Jake.

"Do you know why he can't come down here?" he asked, I shook my head. "Do you want to?" he asked. I paused and looked up at Jake.

"Sure" I said.

"Do you like scary story's Miss. Swan? Because you're in one!" he said in all seriousness and with a slight huskiness to his voice. I burst out laughing.

"Fan of Pirates of the Caribbean much Jake, or is that captain Jack Sparrow?" I laughed and he laughed with me, then we both calmed down and we sat on the work tops in the back room.

"It all started in 1936, when the Cold Ones entered Quileute land. They were different from the Vampires who had come before. Their coven was larger – three males, two females – and the eyes of all the members where golden, instead of red like the one's we'd heard about before that. The leader somehow knew that the wolves had human intelligence. He told the wolves that they meant no harm to their people, of any other humans. He claimed that they did not drink human blood, and offered to make a treaty between the coven and the werewolves. The three werewolves in the pack were outnumbered. So the coven leader had no need to make this offer other than an honest desire to refrain from killing the wolves. For this reason, Alpha wolf, and my great grandfather, Ephraim Black believed the Vampires where making a genuine offer.

Ephraim insisted on two main points to the treaty: The vampires could not injure (either by hunting them for food or by transformation as equal to murder), and the vampires were never to trespass on Quileute land. They agreed to the terms and proposed mutual secrecy: the Quileute would not be able to tell anyone about the vampires and vice versa. In turn the werewolves would not cross into vampire land, Forks, the only place we can go and be on the same piece of land without fighting is the High way, mutual territory, kind of like Switzerland. As the years passed and the vampires moved on, the younger generations believed the Cold One's, werewolves and the treaty to be myth, a bed time story to pass on to their children. Until they came back." Jake finished.

"So, who are the vampires? And didn't you technically break the treaty by just telling me that story?" I said.

"How is it breaking the treaty when I didn't mention names of said Vampires and when you already know them?" he questioned.

"The Cullen's" I whispered.

"Bingo, see, I didn't break it if you guessed, theoretically speaking, they broke their own side of the treaty, that Dr. Fang set up in the first place. They effectively put themselves in the doo doo." Jake said, leaning back and crossing his arms. I had gotten so enthralled into the story, that I was now fully on the counter, facing Jake with my legs crossed under me while he leaned back on the surface.

Before I got a chance to ask any more questions, Sarah was calling for us to clean and lock up. I sighed and jumped off the counter and walking through, when Jake grabbed my elbow.

"Just watch yourself when your around them okay, they may drink animal's blood, but they can still drain you in under a second, so just, be careful" he said, kissing my temple and then pushing me through the door.

After everything was put away, Sarah counted the money and paid us all. Since Jake was having a lift home with his mother, I was stuck giving Embry and Quil a lift on my own. I climbed into my Camaro and they jumped into the back, I shook my head as I drove them both home and then went home myself.

I walked in and my mom and Joshua were curled up on the couch watching some old black and white film.

"Hi sweetie, how was work?" mom asked.

"It was good, I made seventy bucks on tips alone and then the twenty for working a couple hours, so yeah, it was a pretty good night." I nodded.

"Apart from getting milkshake in your hear and having Jessica, Lauren and Paul laugh at you?" Joshua said with a slightly angry face.

"Yeah, apart from that, it was an okay night." I mumbled.

"Excuse me, I have a couple of calls to make" he said and left to go in the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning, G'night mom" I said, I heard a faint reply as I got upstairs and jumped in the shower that was attached to my room. Once I was clean and less sticky, I changed into pyjamas and did some homework before bed. Well, today was better than yesterday, that's for sure!

_**What did you guys think? And by the way, no I did not make any of that legend up, it's in my Twilight guide, along with other information I shall be putting into the story, none of my information will be false, except the people's ages, because I wanted them to be older then Bella, because no matter what, I don't like guy's dating older girls, unless there's just under a year's difference.**_

_**Don't forget to review, and I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have already and keep up, it helps with the writing :D**_

_**Thanks guys **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Lauren xxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 4, The Wedding

_**Okay, here's the nest chapter of Hybrid, I couldn't be bothered to do the whole week so I skipped a couple days to get to the wedding :D okay, thanks.**_

_**I would just like to point out, that I am doing this story to help clear my head from my other main story and if you don't like it tough :D if you do, review, that's all I'm saying, I'm writing it for my benefit and my friend Kath who practically nags me to keep up dating since she can't read my other story. **_

_**On with the show...**_

There's only one thing I hate more than school and work. And that's a wedding. Joshua would hardly stay in one place with me if we were on our own and make an excuse after a suitable time if I was with my mother. Mom said it was just his way of giving us some girl time, I wanted to scoff and flip him the bird, but I didn't think my mom would like that very much.

On the plus side, Paul had left me alone and just glared from a far. You ask how I knew he was watching without actually watching him back, it's why we have wing men, or in my case, wing people. Since I had Leah, Jacob, Embry and Quil on Paul watch. The rest of the week was okay I guess. I tripped and fell backwards and got fries and ketchup on my top, thanks to Lauren this time, so I accidently kicked her chair and she fell on the floor and made everyone laugh at her for once.

Edward called, again! I think he was more concerned of how embarrassed I got then me actually hurting myself when I fell, because let's face it, me falling is pretty natural and everyone I knew on a personal basis got used to it within the first couple of days. 'Bella's down people' and someone would probably say 'again?'.

I'm getting of topic. Weddings! I hated them, I hear you ask why? Because people always either where white, or pastel colours, and as I said, I fall over, so I no doubt will be getting said light colours dirty, and that's another thing I don't like it (even though I should have gotten used to it by now, you don't climb a tree when your eight and fall, ending up with bruises and not learn to like dirt** [A/N: yes it was a person experience, let's leave it at that]**) I mean, I was a girl, a very clumsy girl albeit, but a girl none the less. My grandmother might even go as far as to call me a lady. But no one else would, others knew me better.

And what really made me angry was Joshua insisted on putting me in pink, I mean PINK! I told him I like the singer, not the colour and what does he do, get me a pink damn dress! I swear, he's finding the most innocent ways to piss me off without making it obvious and as if I were to retaliate, then I would be the one in the wrong for over reacting! I mean you just wanted to growl at the man.

So, that's what started this whole mind rant off. There I was, sat in a chair with my pink dress on that went lovely with my slightly tanned skin, but not so great with my red face. (From 90% anger and 10% embarrassment) I was taking deep breaths, with my lips firmly together in a pout and my eyebrows scrunched making it look like I was sulking, which I kind of was.

"Okay, you can go to have your make-up done now. You're hairs finished." The woman behind me said. I mumbled my thanks and then quickly walked off to the make-up woman who had just finished my mother.

"You look beautiful mom" I smiled before the make-up woman demanded I sit. I obeyed because I wasn't up for being difficult at the moment. When she was done with my make-up, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was the same but different. My foundation matched my completion, I had light lip gloss on, with a light pink shimmery eye shadow and eyeliner going all around my eye lightly to make the brown of my eyes stand out. All in all, I looked like a girl, but it was subtle so I didn't mind.

Within the hour, it was time for my mother to walk down the aisle, and since she had no one to give her away (I had walked down a minute before with Sam, who evidently was Joshua's best man, my theory was he couldn't find anyone else because he's such a douche) and it was the only walk she would have to do alone. I'd been with her every step of the way previously, and both Joshua and I would be with her after this.

She looked so elegant, and calm. If you knew my mother at all, she'd never been called those words in her life. Especially not calm. But she did, she looked so beautiful I felt a tear slip down my cheek and Jake threw me his hanky from his suit pocket. I gave him a slight smile as I dabbed my eyes and watched her lift her vale as she got closer to Joshua.

And he looked just as happy as she did at that moment. I knew he was one grade A douche, but in that moment, dare I say it. They looked perfect together. I shot him a warning glance over her shoulder and he nodded, at least he understood me, and what I was trying to get across.

The ceremony was beautiful, then came the reception, where we all danced, and before you ask, yes, I can dance. (My mom made me take ballet until I was fifteen) I danced with Jake, I danced with Embry and Quil, I saved a dance for Sam and then my mom forced me to dance with my new step-father.

Then came the food, and I've never seen people eat so much. I mean, I expected Jake and the boys to eat a lot, because, well ... the huge, and no doubt a lot of feed needs to go into such men. But what shocked me was Leah, she was only a couple inches taller than me, and a little curvier, but she was eating as much as the boys, and I started to wonder **a) **had she met someone **b) **had said someone knocked her up or **c) **was she emotional eating since she had to be in a confined room with Sam and Emily and sitting on the same table since she was my friend.

Then came the speeches, I couldn't exactly say what I was thinking 'Joshua, I think you're a dick and quite frankly, the only reason I'm putting up with said dickery was because it's so obvious you're in love with my mom' I think that little speech would be slightly frowned upon, even if some people (Jake, Embry, Quil and Leah) would laugh at it, because we all know it's true. So I said this instead.

"I've seen my mom through every stage, every emotion, every mistake you can think possible, I mean half of you where there when she set my birthday cake on fire when I was seven." There was light laughter around the room. "But she's been there for me, when no one else has, we've helped each other through someone of the toughest ... sections of our life. We've been each other's shoulder to cry on since I can remember. And now, even though she'll still need me, I think she'll only need me as a daughter, to get on her nerves or to annoy her every now and then, or to snap when she's being annoying, because now she has Joshua, and she doesn't need me to be her shoulder to cry on anymore, because she has someone who can take more of the weight then I can. I may not have known you very long, Joshua Uley, but the changes I've seen in my mother, then spark in her eye, the skip in her step, you've changed her, and I want to thank you for making her sun shine again. I know you'll argue and have fights, because it wouldn't be a healthy relationship if you didn't, no one's perfect. So I just wanted to say welcome to the family and I hope you don't give up on us." I smiled and dabbed my eye with Jakes hanky again.

Everyone in the room clapped and Jake came over to comfort me. Then Sam stood and tapped his glass. Everyone looked at him.

"I was there the first time dad met Renee, she'd tripped outside our house, seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree where there balance's concerned huh?" people laughed and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. "But in that year or so where they dated, I've seen a change in my dad, and I've liked the man he's changed into, he's now the lesser of two evil's to the man he used to be, even though he can still get a little nasty and hypocritical, he's changed into a nice man. I've known you almost a year now, and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for my father then you Renee, and I'd like to welcome, both of you to the family, we'll be a better one with you" he raised his glass and we all took a sip. We clapped and was about to get up when Embry tapped his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast." Embry announced. Everyone picked up there glasses. "To knowing where your futures at, isn't that right?" he paused and we were about to drink, when he said

"DAD"

_**Yeah, I know, I'm evil, leaving it on a cliffy like that. **_

_**Hahahahaha! I laugh, I really do :D**_

_**So leave a review, let me know what you think, and tell me what should happen, because unlike my other stories, I'm kind of winging this one, no plan, I have no idea how long it's going to be. **_

_**So let me know what you think.**_

_**Please and thank you! **_

_**Love to you all muchly who reads this **_

_**Lauren xxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 5, Secrets

_**Okay, so I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that, so I decided to write the next chapter sooner rather than later :D I hope you like it, and don't forget to review, because I'd really like a lot more then I'm getting with all the people putting me on alert and favourite-ing me. So this is me being nice and updating sooner than expected.**_

_**So we've had the heart to heart with Sam, and the story time with Jake, so I thought it was time for a cry fest with Embry and I have the perfect Quil moment planned for you all before all the drama hits the fan! You'll love it (I hope)**_

_**Some Embry Trivia...**_

_**- His wolf coat is Grey with dark spots**_

_**- His mom moved to La Push when she was pregnant**_

_**- And he's The Alpha Third (sort of like a beta) to Jacob**_

_**- In the Book/Film he doesn't know his father**_

_**My fave quote "I bet she's tougher than that. She run's with vampires"**_

_**Previously:**_

"_I'd like to make a toast." Embry announced. Everyone picked up there glasses. "To knowing where your futures at, isn't that right?" he paused and we were about to drink, when he said _

"_DAD"_

_**On with the show...**_

I looked back and forth for a while. First to Embry, then to Joshua, then to my mom, then to Sam, and around a couple of times, after that, all hell broke loose. And I couldn't process my own thought, let alone what was going on, so I set a pleading look to Jake, who stuck his thumb and middle finger in his mouth and whistled. The room when quiet and they all looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, first of all..." _first of all speak Bella! _"Oh my god!" I said. And they all looked at me. I turned to Embry. "You, your one of my best friends, and you didn't even tell me before the damn wedding between my mom and Joshua! How dare you!" I shouted at him, Jacob was stepping back because he could see what was coming. Embry could too and went to defend himself, but I put my index finger up, the universal sigh for 'one minute' I turned on Joshua. "And you! You knew I was close to him and I had a right to know that you were his damn father."

"Isabella ..."

"Does it look like I'm finished!" I shouted at him and he actually had the decency to look shocked. "And before you go around saying it was none of my business, I made it my damn business when he became my friend and I was look out for his best interest. Obviously when you weren't, because you weren't there! Your damn lucky my mother likes you or right now a couple people would have to be dragging me off a groom with the wedding cutting knife sticking out of his chest." I growled at him.

"You mother knew" he said, looking at the floor.

I turned my wrath onto my mom. "So much for not keeping secrets from each other huh mom, so much for 'me and you against the world, huh kiddo?' Have you been feeding me nothing but lie's the past year you've been dating him? What, the truth to hard, mother? I had dad feed me lies enough when I was little, I thought you knew better, you've disappointed me, all three of you have." I said, then strode out of the hall and kicking me shoes off, I ran, as far and as fast as I could.

I stopped when my feet hit soft grain and I looked down to see sand and then I looked out and I was on the beach, except further down, more near the neck of the woods and the cliff. I walked carefully to the edge and sat on my feet, drawing patens in the sand to distract me, even through all I wanted to do was hit someone, and I've never been very violet. (When I was seven and kicking down a doll house and stamping on Barbies head's doesn't count!) So for them to get this reaction from me, I must have been pretty angry.

I fisted the sand and threw some over the edge, then shifted my legs around to the front, wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my forehead on knees and sighing loudly.

"Sigh any louder..."

"And you'll brew up a storm" I finished with Embry. His mom had always said that when I was little to us. "Sigh any louder and you'll take off" we said and then laughed lightly. Me and Jake may be best friends and knew everything about each other, but me and Embry where on the same wave length, it was like he got me when others, when no one else did. I suppose that's why this was so hard to accept, that he would hide something so big from me. He sat down next to me, he could tell I was angry, he's dealt with an angry me before. (After all, it was his cousin's doll house that I'd smashed to pieces) he knew I could be destructive, he was probably the best person to deal with me when I was like this. He knew to wait for me to speak, because if he went first I would probably just bite his head off.

"Why keep it from me?" I asked.

"Because..." it was all he said for over five minutes, I was patient, and when I wasn't feeling very patient, I thought I did damn good waiting that long!

"Because?" I prompted.

"Because, your mom already knew, don't ask how I know, I just do okay, and don't try and ask Jake because he won't tell you. And neither will Quil." He said as an almost after thought. I cursed him for knowing me so well. "It was difficult for me to begin with, when my mom told me, I was so shocked, I couldn't tell anyone. Jake and Quil found out soon after, nothing stays secret with a council as small as ours, and with Billy as head of said council, he said not to say anything. And Billy's word is law, literally. Believe me Bells, I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. Renee even knew before I did, my mom told me a couple of weeks ago, and all these feeling where building inside me, and I never wanted to ruin the wedding, but it was the first chance I had to see him, and seeing him all happy, I wanted to ruin it. I felt like he doesn't deserve to be happy, like he screwed up my mom's life, ergo screwing up mine, and then there he was, playing happy families with one of my best friends moms. And what hurt was that your mom knew, and I knew she wanted to tell me, but lie I said, she couldn't. Believe me when I say I would have told you if I could have, all of us would have, but we didn't want anything to get out. We're a small community who trust very few outsiders. It's only because Billy's known your family since he was little that you know more then you should know. But I need you to know that I'm really sorry, and that I'll do anything in my power to make it up to you." He finished.

Wow that was a lot to take in. I looked at his face. The anger that was now so evident in his eyes, all of it aimed at Joshua for destroying his mother's life, so she had to leave her life and come here, the regret for ruining my mother's wedding, because she had been like a second mother to him, Jake and Quil. The sorryness (**A/N: is that even a word? Is now :P**) and anguish in his expression, for upsetting me and making my night miserable. And the little spark of hope that I might forgive him. I could help it, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging me close to him.

"You're totally forgiven" I murmured. "I wouldn't want you getting into trouble because of me with Billy. At least I know you're good for keeping a secret" I joked.

"You should've known how good I am at keeping secrets from people" he said, a little more seriously then I would have liked, it made me think he was keeping other stuff from me. Then I shook my head, no, he wouldn't keep anything else from me. I hugged his harder and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "So, how's Bella now?" he asked.

"She's okay, a little worried about her friend, but there working through it. How's Embry?" I asked.

"He's good, a little worried about his friend, but like she said, there working through it" I could tell he was smiling now. "How's the Paul problem?" he asked, rubbing my back, just in case he had to calm me down again.

"It's getting better" I said with a sigh. "He's taken to just glaring from afar now" I said.

"You know how some people can be, anyone who doesn't have Quileute blood running through the veins shouldn't be on our land. It's a load of horse crap if you ask me, but its how his mother was brought up. You have every right to be here and don't let anyone tell you different." He said.

We sat there for what felt like forever, he stood up and held his hand out to me, time to face the music with the parental units. At least I knew the guys would be behind me, hell, Embry owed me, I knew he would if the others didn't want to get involved.

_**And if you review, I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Don't forget to review, thanks**_

_**Lauren xxxxxxx **_


	7. Chapter 6, Boys Night

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter, I hope you liked the sneak peak that I sent all the people that reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**So I just talked it through with my friends and in about 2-3 chapters the craps about to be stepped in.**_

_**I'm dedicating this chapter to all you awesome people who have graced me with you review, and all the people who are still reading. **_

_**I'd also like to thank Kath for being awesome and giving me the idea for part of this chapter to get a little more Paul in here (since it is a Paul and Bella fic), and now, we have gone to the cinema four times since last Monday.**_

_**Might I recommend going to watch red Riding Hood and keeping an eye out for Peter, because he is YUM!**_

_**Quil Facts...**_

_**- Descendent from the Ateara and Black line **_

_**- Chocolate Coloured Fur **_

_**- No specific rank in the pack**_

_**- His great grandfather was there to form the treaty with the Cullen's **_

_**- His dad died when he was young **_

_**- Raised by his mother Joy and grandfather Old Quil (who was more of a father)**_

_**Fave quote "You know, Jake, maybe you should think about getting a life" from Breaking Dawn, Chapter 8**_

_**On with the show**_

When I got back to the wedding, my mother had her head hung low and Joshua wasn't much better. I walked in smiling with Embry and Jake ran at me and hugged me.

"We knew he'd calm you down" Jake said and I was passed to Quil, who hugged me just as tight.

"We're sorry" Quil said, I just nodded and we all sat at a table far away from mom and Joshua and chatted all night. Jacob helped me home as I stumbled a little, his helping me turned into him carrying me on his back, I couldn't help but laugh, which made him laugh and the rumbled under my hands tickled.

I woke up on the Sunday, remembering it all from the night before and grumbling unintelligible words.

When I got down stairs I was shocked to see Quil sitting at my table, eating a bowl full of fruit.

"Afternoon sleepy head" Quil said. I frowned in confusion and looked at the clock, holy crap! It was three in the afternoon! I sighed and then raided my fridge. I found some yogurt and turned, closing the door with my foot then trudging over to the draw with the spoons in and pulled one out, then diving into my lunch. When I was finished eating I looked at Quil. "Your mom left for work early and Joshua is out ... somewhere, to be honest, I don't care. I've been giving permission to take you hostage, but none of my hostages leave the house without looking presentable, so I want you to go up stairs and sort you pretty little self out before I get to kid nap you okay?" he smiled and then raided my freezer, pulling one of Joshua's ready meals out and reading the back then putting it in the microwave with a wicked smile on his face.

I didn't even want to know what that was for, I went up stairs and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water melt away my troubles and then washing my hair, lathering the shampoo in and rinsing it out, feeling it glide down my back and pool at the floor before going down the drain. By the time I was done and drying myself, Quil started pounding on the door.

"Hurry the hell up Swan, we have places to be!" he yelled at me through the door.

"Fine, go back down stairs, I need to go to my room" I yelled back, and then towel dried my hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun and then wrapped the towel around me as I peeked out into the hall and then ran for it and slammed my bedroom door shut.

"Nice Swan" Quil chuckled behind me, I spun and shrieked at the same time then grabbed the closest thing to me (a hard covered of _Emma_) and hauled at it him, hit him in the chest and making him grunt with the impact. "Damn, for someone so clumsy, you haven't got a bad arm on you" he said, rubbing his chest that was turning red, much like my face.

"OUT!" I yelled at him and he laughed when I moved out the way and pointed to the door. "NOW!" I almost growled, almost.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, happy?" he said and then left, closing the door behind him, I glared after him and then raided my draws to find what to wear. I went with my dark blue skinny jeans, a white cameo to go on under my long sleeved forest green top, with a pale green t-shirt on over the top, my fluffy socks with the bobble eyes that moved when I walked and my ugg boots. Then I slipped my waist coat on over the t-shirts and then my bright yellow hoodie with bright pink smiley face on it. Then I changed my mind and went with a simple zip up black on with _My Chemical Romance _on the back. I stepped out, grabbing my wallet and keys and we were out of there. "No so fast, Skippy" then everything went black.

"Quil, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked, I had the blind fold over my eyes and when I went to lift it, he'd slap my hand away, even though his eye were on the road (I hope)

"That's a surprise Bella" I could tell by the humour in his voice he was enjoying this way too much.

"You know I hate surprises" I growled out, folding my arms over my chest and sulking.

"I know, that's why A) I'm enjoying this way more then I'm supposed to and B) you'll love it. So it'll be worth the wait, so stop complaining, sit back and enjoy the view" he chuckled at his joke, since I couldn't see a thing. Stupid blind fold. I leaned my head back on the head rest and listened to the sounds that passed me by, cars, so we were on a road, and the fumes coming in from the air conditioning smelled like petrol. _Yup, definitely on a road. _I thought sarcastically. _Because that doesn't narrow it down at all does it?_

"Quil, please tell me" I begged.

"Nope" he popped the 'p' and then started to hum.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much" I huffed.

"Thank you captain obvious, with those observation skills you should be a detective" he said snidely.

"Wow, sergeant sarcastic, real original, why couldn't you have said, ... 'no duh Brainiac, what are you, Dr. Frankenstein's assistant' or something a little more original, hell even then 'no shit Sherlock' would have been better." I berated him.

"Way to knock my ego down a notch" he mumbled.

"Well it's big enough for the both of us" I said to him and it was his turn to huff.

"We're here anyway." He mumbled and got out, then walked around and helped me out. "You've gotten too smart for your own good, you know that Bells?" Quil said, "Oh, and watch out there's a..." but he didn't finish before I walked into something solid. "Lamppost" he finished and I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"One word of this to anyone, and I'll make sure you can never have kids, are we clear?" I hissed and he chuckled. "Or word gets out that you used to borrow my clothes and have dinner parties with my stuffed animals" I threatened.

"You wouldn't" he said, shocked.

"Do you really want to teat that theory" he didn't say anything and guided me more carefully to where ever we were heading. "That's what I thought" I said.

"There are steps coming up, you want to chance it or do you want me to carry you?" he asked, and then a split second later we both said. "Carry" we laughed and like that, the hostility between us was over. It wasn't that long before I was on my feet again and Quil was guiding me, I heard a door open and then Quil stop me in a room.

I could feel the ties on the blindfold being slowly undone, and when they were free, he kept his hand over my eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I said, getting impatient.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes" I hissed at him.

"Okay, okay, no need to get hostile was there?" he said then dropped his hands and blindfold. "Welcome to boys night!" he said, waving to the transformed space above his mothers shop.

"I don't know whether to be shocked that you actually cleaned something, honoured you'd let me join you 'boys night' of scared that you mom might find us up here with your dad's beer, tomorrow's fruit crates and something behind Jake's back." I said, looking between Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared and Sam.

"We clean, we just don't like to show that we can, so then people won't ask us too" Embry defended.

"Yeah, and these are last week's crates, plus mom already knows what we get up to in the upstairs room of her shop." Quil said.

"And you should be honoured Bells, we're you boys! So you should be in on 'boy's night'" Jake said with a stupid grin on his face. Then his hands where in front of him, holding a deck of cards and they all had devil may care smiles on their faces, except Sam who looked a little uncomfortable.

"On second thoughts guys, maybe some other time, I'm going to spend some time with Emily, Bella can take my place."

Sam left after giving me a brief hug and a shoulder squeeze. Then they all turned to me, and I was starting to get a little scared.

"Two words Bella" Embry smiled.

"Strip" Jake said, which was enough to make my stomach knot and make me feel queasy.

"Poker" Quil finished, I smiled. Suddenly I didn't feel so sick, because, I rocked at poker.

"Rules" Jared said. "Nothing more than outer clothes and socks, first person to their underwear loses, we can't go further than that, and the person who wins chooses what someone loses. Other than that, normal rules of poker" we all agreed.

When we were half way through the night, I had all there tops of the boys (and let me tell you, toned doesn't come close to describing them, they were pure muscle and rock hard), all their socks and shoes, and Jacob's pants, which left him in his boxers and out of the game. The only thing I had lost was my waist coat and jeans, I still lad my ugg boots and fuzzy socks on.

Jacob was sat on the sofa in the corner with a smirk on his face as I shuffled the cards.

"I forgot how good you were Bells" he smirked.

I dealt the cards and won that hand too, robbing Jared of his dignity and taking his pants.

"Too bad, I'm off home. Good playing you Bella, we'll have to have you in on the games in school playing for us, you're pretty good" he smiled and threw Jacob my pants. "Make sure she gets them back at the end of the game" he said and then got his clothes of his pile behind me. He kissed my cheek and was slipping his t-shirt on when the door slammed open.

"Strip poker huh?" a deep voice said behind me.

"Yeah, you game?" Quil said, "It wouldn't be any fun if I got my ass handed to me."

"Again" I mumbled and he kicked me under the table. "Ow!" I said and kicked him back, he held all his swear words in. "I still have my shoes on boy genius"

"Forgot" he muttered.

"Sure I'll play." Then Paul walked around and sat next to Quil and took his shirt off. Quil looked at him surprised.

"Catch up" was all he said, then I shuffled the deck a couple of times with a fancy move I'd tried to learn Embry.

I looked straight ahead and was completely shocked. Paul was just as fit as the others, with strong broad shoulders, a wide chest that tapered down at the waist where jeans hung dangerously low on his hips and you could see the indent of his hip bones. His abs where toned and looked liked they'd been chiselled out of marble, his pecks where the same. And he had a little trail of hair leading from his belly button (that was an outty) to under his jeans, he was like a God personified. I silently cleared my throat and looked back at the cards.

By the end of the night, it was just me and Paul, he had a sock left and I had my cameo. And it all rested on our last deck. The three boys were surrounding us and I started to chew on my lip. Not that I needed to, I had a royal flush.

"You first" I said, making my voice shake. He had that cocky smirk on his lips. I hadn't gone past his jaw on my detour, because I didn't want to look at his eyes, just in case all I saw was hatred.

_What if you don't, what if he likes you?_ My inner voice said, and it was a very deep inner voice, that normally come out when I was about to do something wrong.

He lay his cards on the table. He had a suit. I bit my lip and looked down at my cards panicked, taking a deep breath, I pressed my cards down and rippled them so they made a noise and then snapped against the table.

"Royal Flush" was all I said and I had a smirk of my own on my face.

"Well played" he held out his hand. I shock it, and I felt an electric spark flare between us. I snatched my hand back and look up at his eyes. _Yup, there's that something wrong._ My inner voice said, and all I wanted to say was shut up as I was consumed with a pair of dark brown eyes. Eyes that held a range of emotions. Well for one thing, they didn't have hatred in them, confusion, anger, caring and dare I say it ...

_Love._

_**I hope you liked it! My longest chapter yet for this story!**_

_**And I thought I would tell you, MY STORY 'Tears' IS GOING TO BE TRANSLATED INTO SPANISH! How cool is that :D **_

_**So, please review, because I really need more, what do you think should happen with Bella and Leah tomorrow?**_

_**Let me know in some awesome reviews, I'll dedicate my next chapter to the best review I get, and 20 points to who can guess where there 'Captain Obvious' quote is from.**_

_**And no Kath, it's not the dude from Morganville before you say.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Smooches! **_

_**Lauren xxxxxxx **_


	8. Chapter 7, Stolen Clothes and Giggles

_**Okay, guess what, I have a computer and the first thing I thought of was to write a chapter for you guys, turn out my hard drive is gone so I need a new laptop =[ **_

_**But I hope I write a good enough chapter to make up for it =]**_

"Wait, so let me get this right, you played strip poker with Paul Lahout, correction, you won a game of strip poker game with Paul Lahout, and when he asked to go on a date with you, you walked out on him, in nothing but a camisole and jeans?" Leah laughed and dropped her books. I laughed and went to bend down to pick them up for her, but a pair of tanned hands was there and handing them to me. I looked up and saw Paul, giving me a smile with Quil and Embry chuckling behind him. I snatched the book and threw it at Quil's head, and it bounced off, hitting Embry in the gut. It skidded down the hall and I glared at them.

"Fetch" I growled and they both scrambled to go get it. I glared and when they handed the book to me and I passed it to Leah and I walked around them and I rolled my eyes as others looked at us, when I was around the corner, I turned to Leah, "See what I mean, it's like he wants to impress me" I shivered "after the dick he's been to me, he'll have to work ten times as hard" I shook my head as we went to the canteen.

"You know what he has now right?" she grinned evilly at me.

"What?" I smiled, already liking where this was going.

"Football, which means his clothes will be in a locker, unprotected" we smiled at each other and laughed, people looked at us and we just grabbed sandwiches and walked out to the quad and waited for the team to walk out, when we were eating, the team ran out and Jake and Quil were among them me and Leah waved and they along with Paul waved, I smiled and waved more enthusiastically and he grinned, when he turned away me and Leah giggled and jumped of the picnic table to walk to the gym.

We made sure no one was looking when we went into the changing rooms and found Paul's locker, we laughed when we opened the locker and pulled his clothes out, leaving his with a sock and his shoes. We ran out of there and to my locker across the quad, then shoved them in, giggling stupidly as we walked back out to the quad to sit on the table again.

"He's going to kill us" Leah laughed.

"Not if I can help it, he's been like a love sick puppy, I'll him I thought it was funny and then he'll forgive me, end of crisis" I shrugged and smiled smugly.

"Tell who it was funny and who will forgive you?" Embry said and we both jumped.

"No one" we both said and then looked at each other, telling each other not to say anything, we nodded and looked back at Embry.

"Tell me" he said, stepping forward. Then the boys left the pitch, jogging up to the changing room, a smiled played on my lips, seeing them all in tight trousers, I had to give it to Paul, he had a nice ass, hell his body was fantastic, it's just his personality that sucked. Embry caught on, and looked between the team and me and Leah. We tried to pull the innocent face but he didn't buy it. "What did you do?" we smiled.

"You'll see" we linked arms and then crossed our legs, then I patted the bench and Embry sat down with me, leaning back slightly. We waited patiently, talking about work and then Jake and Quil were walking towards us, when someone shouted.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES" we hit the floor laughing and Jake and Quil looked between us then laughed and Embry was right next to us, laughing. He helped me up and I had tears streaming down my face as Embry held me up and Jake and Quil supported Leah. Then, to all the girls in the area's pleasure Paul strode across the quad in nothing but a towel, the sun gleaming off his broad shoulders and six pack, that was slowly becoming an eight pack and the towel hit just above his knees and he strode to me with an angry expression on his face. And he completely bypassed me and looked straight at Leah. "Where are my clothes" he demanded

"I don't know" she mumbled, stepping away from him" looking away and to me, he turned to me and I stared up at him. His shoulders slumped and he tilted his head to the side.

"Where are my clothes, Bella?" he asked, calmly.

"In my locker, we thought it would be funny, and then you took it out on Leah when it was my fault." My lip trembled, well I made it tremble.

He turned to face Leah, and through gritted teeth, he said; "I'm sorry Leah" I smiled and when he looked back at me the lip trembled. "Now, can you go get my clothes?" he asked, I nodded, and I was about to run away, I grabbed his towel and yanked, we all sprinted and he scrambled to cover us as we all run off, laughing. "Bella!" he growled out. I threw his towel behind me as all the girls stared and all the boys laughed.

"You're so whipped!" I called as turned around the corner.

Turns out the principle didn't find it so funny, so Leah, Paul and I have detention after school every day this week, but Leah and I got off for today because of work, and Wednesday, Paul got off for those days too, because he complained about it not being fair. So after last lesson, me and Leah left, I was getting high fives and handshakes all over the place and I even got a pat on the back from someone. I just become the school's favourite person.

_**I know, it's not very long, because I couldn't think of what to write, I'm sorry, but if I have an idea tonight, then you might have another chapter tomorrow =]**_

_**I hope it made people laugh, because it was my favourite to write =]**_

_**Love y'all **_

_**-Lauren xx**_


	9. Chapter 8, Detention

**Okay, this is my logic, and bear with me since I'm writing this off my phone just so I could get a chapter up.**

**Vampires drink blood (human or animal) and blood is a liquid right? So why can't they drink other liquid's like water and lemonade and alcohol? And me and my friend had this discussion, but I wanted your guy's opinion, do you think Vampires take showers, we say yes because it's a human comfort they want, and it's not like they sweat or anything, but more of a security blanket, what do you think?**

**Okay, as I said, I'm doing this off my phone so, I apologize for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy it, I had this idea of a review called "i'm in the looney bin" and I'm going to do a detention scene before the change like I had originally planned for this chapter :) **

**Hope you all like this, it might be short, and I'm sorry for that, but, at least I'm getting a chapter up right? **

**ENJOY!**

School again, and it was a detention day, I went to homeroom and Leah was there, and everyone else was smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, doing that to Paul was fun, and in all fairness he totally deserved it! Well, sort of, the shame and humiliation that he was probably having right now wasn't fair, even if he had made my life a living hell, before he did a 180 and started acting like the perfect guy.

When Leah and I walked to lunch, the whole canteen gave us high fives and Paul was sat on his own, his friends weren't even with him, which was a little un fair. But then again, he was turning every girl down every other minute, month doubt because they saw him the buff yesterday, and wanted to get a full frontal, girl, they make you sick with how they think, "well men treat us like meat, so we only do it in kind" which is wrong, because it just encourages them!

I grabbed my food and we sat with Jake and the others, Embry had a frown on his face, and Quil looked like he was deep in thought (which, if you knew Quil at all, was a rare sight in it's self)

"What's up guys?" I asked and looked at them, they all mumbled at the same time and I didn't catch any of it. "God, you'd swear the mood was contagious, I mean, you all look as miserable as Paul does" I said, they shared a look and then went back to staring at the table, or day dreaming. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, Leah" I left my food and walked over to Paul, I knew they were watching, wondering what I was up to.

Paul was stiring his meat surprise when I stopped and my shadow cast across his plate, he looked up and I sighed.

"Look, since your mood seems to be connected to the guys in whatever weird testosterone thing you've got going on, I want to apologize, because I hate seeing the guys down, it if I'm honest, I don't exactly like the look on you either. This does not make us friends, but you can stop sulking okay?" I said and crossed my arms, he nodded and perked up a little. "Good, I'll talk to you later in detention" I said, he nodded and I dragged a gaping Leah, the boys seemed to be fine when I got back, and Jake was back to glaring at Paul while the others messed around and had a miniature food fight.

After my last two lesson's, we walked to the library where our detention was being held and were being placed in different parts of the library, then we were told to get on with our work. After a fifteen minutes, I got stuck on my English. I put my hand up.

"Yes?" She asked harshly.

"I'm stuck, can I go ask the teacher for some help please" I asked.

"No" she said then looked back down.

"Fine, can Paul or Leah help?" I asked.

"Whatever, Paul" she waved her hand and he came down to the front of the class and smiled at the librarian and she blushed. "Miss. Swan needs help with her English, could you help her please doll?" She smiled and I had to snicker at her pathetic attempt at flirting with a guy who was at least thirty years younger.

"Don't need to ask me twice" he smiled and walked to, dragging his chair closer then needed. I rolled my eyes, whatever got me the help.

When he was explaining it to me, I paid more attention to him then I did to the teacher, I saw Leah smirking out of the corner of my eye, so I flipped her off when the librarian had her back to us.

I took notes on what he said and made the adjustments, and I had to give it to paul, for an asshole, he was quite smart, with a 3.5 GPA, I was surprised, the only smart people I knew where the Cullen's and that's only because of there ability to absorb knowledge like a sponge and the age.

I hadn't talked to them in a couple of days, maybe I would visit them. Maybe not, calling was so much easier, and I had to be more 'proper' as edward would say, but then again, they were old fashioned people (that's because they old fashioned themselves!) I reminded myself and nodded, forgetting I was with Paul.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes to what?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind, times nearly up anyway, I better pack my things" he looked a little down. I shrugged and then finished writing the notes and then I closed the text book and my note pad and dumped them into my bag. Leah was standing next to me, looking at me strange.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, she'd noticed I'd been zoning out then.

"Thinking I needed to call some old friends from Forks, I hadn't spoke to them in a while, and I need to call my dad and see how him and Barbie are doing" I grumbled.

Leah burst out laughing. "Barbie? Oh that's priceless!" She chuckled.

"Well what do you want me to call her? I refuse to learn her actual name, and all she's made of is silicone, so it was either Barbie or Cyndie, Barbie's best friend" I laughed, she joined and we walked out, I saw Sam by the gates and Leah suddenly had to be somewhere.

I sighed, it was obvious something had gone on there, and I didn't want to ask, because it wasn't my place, so I just smiled and waved.

"Hi, Bella. Have you seen, Paul?" He asked.

"Sure, he wasn't fare behind us, I didn't know you guys were friends" I said, and leaned against my truck.

"Not friends as such, more work partners, we just have to grin and bear it." He chucked. "Drive safe, I'll see you later family dinner at the Black's and we're all invited" he smiled.

"I didn't know Paul had a job" I wondered out loud. "Okay, sure, see you later, bye Sam, I hope you find him" I smiled and hoped in my truck and went home, maybe I could talk to Sam, get somesort of idea on Paul. See if he's worth my time, after I play hard to get for a little while of course! Oh boy, tonight's going to be fun!

**I know, it's short, and sorry for that, but let me know what you think, and I might get another chapter up if I get more then ten reviews for this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, hope I didn't bore you, it was more of a filler, and I'm sorry if it was dissapointing.**

**-Lauren xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9, Suprise

_**I know, it's been a while and I haven't updated and I think this chapter will be a small chapter, depending on how I decide to take it, but this is her change :)**_

_**Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you like the chapter. **_

I was driving around, because I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to go to Charlie's and the only place I wanted to be was my car. So that's where I stayed, I drove aimlessly around La Push and Forks, and I could see it was getting dark and I started to head back to La Push. I was about five minutes from the Black's house when I saw a fight. I pulled over and ran towards them until I saw just who the person was.

Paul was standing over Jake who was crumpled on the floor and looked like he had a broken arm and then I Paul was shaking and Naked, I then realised Jake was also naked and then both had scratch marks on them. I ran to Jake and kneed down to him and then sent a glare up at Paul.

"I think you've done enough. You should leave." I said in a calm voice, trying to keep as much emotions off my face as possible. I was taking deep breaths and clenching and unclenching my jaw.

"Bella, you don't understand" Paul started.

"No, I get it all too much. Now leave" I said.

"But…"

"I want you to leave!" I said slightly louder.

"Okay" he said softly, "but just so you know, he attached me first" then he turned and walked away.

"Come on, I want to know what Billy has to say about this" I said, seething.

"He'll side with Paul, he'd say I was in the wrong" Jake muttered angrily.

"Well if you did attack him, then you probably had a good reason too" I said and helped him up.

He nodded but wouldn't meet my eye. I watched him carefully and then guided him to my car and helped him into the seat then handed him the blanket that was on the back seat. I drove to the Blacks and then helped Jake out of the car.

"Jake what happened?" Billy asked.

"Paul…" he trailed off.

"Paul beat the shit out of him" I said and guided him to a chair.

"Jake" Billy said sternly, "You should have known better, I told you that he would handle it, if you don't like it then, that's your problem. You deserve everything you got boy"

"How could you?" I yelled at Billy, "He is your son! You only son! And you won't even defend him!" I screamed and then I started to shake. I huffed, and walked out; jumping into my Camaro that Joshua had bought for me. I drove into Forks until I was shaking so bad I had to pull over. I stumbled out and fell down the banking into the woods. I pushed up onto my hands, but they gave out on me.

Then I started to scream. A wave of pain was sent through me, and I didn't even know where it had come from, but it was agony. It felt like I was on fire, like it was spreading through my whole body, I convulsed on the floor, my back arching away from the ground and my hands clenching into fists, the heels of my shoes digging into the ground. Then my joints started to pop, at another scream was ripped from my lungs.

It started at my toes, and as the popping sensation got closer, I felt my body getting bigger, and then going back to normal. It felt like insects were crawling under my skin and I just wanted to scratch, but I couldn't, and then I was fine. Until with a final burst of pain, I was flipped onto the ground, on all fours and a lot taller than I had been to start out with. I looked down and had to do a double take.

I was white, with traces of gold and black in my fur, blending, but the black was more like dots, and the gold was all over, but the white was mixed in with it. I was panting and looking around and then I saw the Cullen's looking at me with pity in their eyes. Then they all turned and left.

I turned to the words, where I could sense people getting closer, images flashing through my head as they got closer, and I backed up until my rump hit a tree and I crouched into a spring. I didn't know where they were, but I didn't want to get hurt. I wasn't one for pain. I watched as they stopped. I saw a wolf, Grey with dark spots and his eyes, they looked familiar, but I couldn't place them. Then a brown wolf next to him, he didn't remind me of anyone, but I felt like I should know him. A Black wolf stood in the front, I took him to be the alpha, and he reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it. A Dark silver wolf stood next to him, and I knew those eyes, eyes that used to hate me, but turned all nice. The only wolf I was sure of at the moment was Paul, because at that moment, it felt like I would know him anywhere, like he could make all this better. And then the russet brown one next to him, I knew him too.

_Jake_

Was all I said and he barked. Yeah, defiantly Jake! I narrowed my eyes at the rest of them, then the grey and spotted one hit me. Embry? And my gaze shifted to the Black coloured one. Sam? This left the brown one. I racked my head for a name, and my eyes widened, Jared? They all sat to show they weren't a threat, and I did the same, keeping my back to the tree.

_Looks__like__we__have__some__explaining__to__do,__huh__sis?_Sam said

_Ya__think?_I said sarcastically.

_**What do you think? I know that's short, but that's all I've got right now, I'm thinking about doing paul's POV and then we can get the whole story next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 10, Info Overload, ReEdited

_**I would like to apologise for the trouble you had reading the pack mind, I hope this is better, happy reading**_

Okay, I am dedicating this chapter to Team Non-Cannon because she's been such a great reviewer! And psychovampirefreak, because those two where the only people to comment on my last chapter, thank you!

*adopts high voice* **last****week****on****the****OC...****I****kid,****its****hybrid****lol**

_Looks like we have some explaining to do, huh sis?Sam said_

_Ya think?I said sarcastically._

X x X x X

We were running through the forest when we stopped in a clearing and Sam sent up a howl. I sat on my butt and waited not so patiently, huffing as and my tail swishing and wagging when six more wolves came out of the woods, I saw a silver wolf and my eyes locked with it and a huge gust of air came from my lungs, I snapped myself out of the trance. I glared at Sam and then did a double take of a grey wolf, a little smaller than me.

'Leah?' I asked, the wolf just nodded and whined, putting its head to the floor and covering it's snout with her paw, and looking at me through one eye. I glared and huffed, puffing my chest out and turning away from her slightly.

'I couldn't tell you Bella! I was under an order, but I had to make friends with you and act like I didn't know anyone, like I was an outcast! I'm sorry!' She defended herself.

'She's right Bella, I couldn't risk you finding out, you weren't part of the tribe and I'm sorry about that, but now your one of us, you're allowed to know, it was a secret we've kept under lock and key that only the elders know._' _Sam told me and I looked at him and sighed, my chest deflating and then I looked at the floor. 'Look I know you're mad, but you can't blame us for a gene that we didn't know about until we phased to; you think you're the only person that this has happened to? Look around you Bella, there are ten wolves around you who know exactly what your feeling, who know exactly what it feels like, so you are anything but alone in this.'

'Just explain to me what I have to do so I can go home and think about this.' I huffed and leaned down, crossing my paws in front of me and laying my head on them.

'Okay, you're a werewolf, well, shape shifter really, but you have some were-cat in you, like a were-leopard I think, because of the dark flecks in your fur, I think that's why you're a little bigger then Leah, because you're a dominant female, have you heard the legends?' I just nodded and he continued. 'Well, they're true, everything about them is true, the spirit travels, Taha Aki sharing the body of a wolf, the third wife, it's all true.'

'Well if vampires are real; why no shape shifters, right?**' ** I said sarcastically.

'There's something else.'The brown one, 'Jared' he supplied.

'Well, spit it out, what is it?' I asked.

'There's a thing, called imprinting, where a shape shifter finds their soul mate, where, nothing, not their family, not their friends, or even there pack can come between them, the imprint is greater than gravity, it like … they're the only thing that matters, their like …'Sam struggled to find words.

'It's like they're the earth, and you're the moon, it's like they keep you balanced and keep you from floating off, they keep you grounded and level, it's more powerful than love at first sight, it's more powerful than the need to breath, because you'd gladly die for them, they're … they're … home.' Jake finished.

'And I need to know this because …' I asked, already bored out of my skull.

'Because you have imprinted and been imprinted on' Sam explained.

Who? I thought, then images flashed in front of me … Paul, my thoughts went slightly softer when I thought of him and then I gasped and looked to the silver wolf, who was nodding his head.

'I was trying to find the right time to tell you, we were going to have a bonfire and explain everything to you then, but I could never find the right time.' He said stepping forward, I rose from the floor as he got closer and sniffed me, I sniffed him back and then we rubbed out cheeks together, moving forward slightly and wrapping my head over his shoulder, he did the same, sort of like a hug. Then I pulled back, and looked at Sam.

'So, fate just up and chose some random guy before I even knew him, isn't that sort of harsh, I mean, what if I wanted to be with someone else.'

'They'll be whatever you want them to be Bella, a friend, a brother, a boyfriend. Fate didn't make you do anything; it was just pushing you in the direction in what would have inevitable. The imprint doesn't make you love him or him you, it's just giving you that kick up the ass to kick start what could be something epic. Trust me, my imprints 2, and I don't feeling anything for her except to want to protect her fiercely. I'm like the best big brother she will ever have, and maybe she won't see me as anything else, but at least I'll be there for her.' A chocolate brown wolf said, I looked at his eyes and knew immediately that it was Quil.

'So even though I didn't have a choice, fate was just pointing out who it might have taken years for me to find on my own?' I said, trying to make sense of everything.

'Exactly**' **Paul said evenly, nudging my head with his nose, as he came and stood by me.

'Oh, okay, so maybe … this whole thing isn't that bad, if I don't have to do it alone, and I know that he won't do anything to hurt me.**'** I said, and was glad I didn't have to explain this to Leah when I got back to school why I was suddenly much closer to Paul then I used to be.

'I would never have hurt you Bella; never, and I never will' he whispered the last bit and then put his big wolf head over my neck, slightly tucking me into him. A rumble sounded in my chest and two identical wolves laughed. I growled and they stopped, looking at the ground.

'Sorry' they both said at the same time. I huffed and went back to nuzzling Paul.

'Did you just purr?'Embry asked? 'Oh that was so funny!' Then he was on his back, yipping and snorting with his font paws bent towards his stomach and his hind legs coiled in on themselves. I growled again and barked and snapped at him and he stopped like the two other boys did, but he didn't apologise.

'Is that it?' I asked, when Sam nodded, I nodded and started to walk back home, I didn't feel like phasing back.

'And I would advise going in the back way and waiting until you're in your garden, because you'll be a little nude, sister dear.'Sam said, and then nodded to Paul.

'Thanks' I said and then looped off, Paul following by my side as I felt people shimmer out until it was just us. It didn't take me very long to get home, I we jumped the fence and then I stopped, me and Paul nuzzled again and then he looked at me.

'Good night,Bella' he whispered and then licked my nose and i butted his head with my snout.

'Night Paul**'** I nuzzled my head under his chin and then he left, I watched and then phased, walking into the kitchen and then sprinting to my room, trying to make sure that mom and Joshua didn't see me as they watched TV.

_**So what did you think? I know, it was short, and I hope I described the imprint okay, so thanks for reviewing, and I hope to get the next chapter up sooner then I did this time, I know it's been a while, but the next chapter to Starting Fresh (my new story) will be up soon and my next chapter of Tears will be up later tonight hopefully. **_

_**And I would like to recommend a story to you people, it's called **_

_**THAT ROAD IN FORKS by enov10 **_

_**And **_

_**Revenge is Best Served Cold by Team Non-Canon**_

_**There both amazing stories and deserve more reviews then there getting, so please read them! **_

_**Love you all **_

_**Lauren xoxo**_

_**Right, I really hope this works**_


	12. 2 Weeks

Hey everyone, I would like to inform you that I will no longer be continuing Gliding Without Wings, it is going to LoverGurl10621, because I haven't got the time to do them, my paul and Bella stories will start to be updates regularly in about two weeks, along with tears and helping my friend with her story Scavenger, but I swear, after two weeks, I'll start writing again.

Thanks xo


End file.
